Kiss the Bride, I mean, Groom
by ImmortalRain7
Summary: " when she walked down the aisle everybody smiled at her innocence and curls and when the preacher said is there anyone here got a reason why they shouldn't wed I should have stuck up my hand I should have got up to stand" Drarry, side hpgw oneshot


Kiss the Bride...er- Groom

By: ImmortalRain7

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. Nor do I own the song, Kiss the Bride, by Elton John, which kind of inspired me to write this fic.

Warnings: Yaoi (male on male)

Summary: " when she walked down the aisle everybody smiled at her innocence and curls and when the preacher said is there anyone here got a reason why they shouldn't wed I should have stuck up my hand I should have got up to stand..." (Lyrics by Elton John)

* * *

We all stood, turned, and watched as she began her slow, graceful walk to the altar. Her father, the current Minister of Magic, smiled down at her as he escorted her towards his future son-in-law.

Shouldn't he be as enraged as I was? Shouldn't he be complaining about his youngest and only daughter getting married? His only baby girl was leaving him yet no sound of protest came from his mouth.

Apparently I was the only one enraged by the long anticipated marriage between the daughter of the Minister of Magic and the (soon to be ex-) number one most wanted bachelor, Harry Potter.

My lips twisted into a sneer at the very thought of it.

A frilly dressed woman in the row in front of me whispered loudly to her companion, "Oh, doesn't she just look dashing? Simply beautiful. And so innocent too. Ah to be young again." Yes. Yes, it was true - she did look beautiful. And I hated her for it.

Ginerva Weasley reached her fiancé and he smiled at her – even from this distance I could tell that it was forced. They held hands and turned to face the Ministry Official and he began the ceremony. I know that I should stand up and scream in protest. Rip the bride away from the groom. Cry. Do something. Anything. Anything but just sitting here and listening as all my chances of future happiness were ripped from my hands.

But I knew I couldn't. I couldn't be so selfish as to destroy Ginny's happiness. Possibly destroy Harry's happiness. I could only just sit here and watch…

Aw who the hell am I kidding? I _am_ Selfish!

* * *

I smiled down at Ginny. I had heard the whispers as she had walked down the aisle towards me and they were true, she did look beautiful. Any guy is lucky to have her as a bride, I just wish that guy wasn't me.

It's not that I don't love her, I do. Just not the way she wanted me to and not as strongly as she felt for me. But here I am – marrying her. Why, you ask? Because she deserves it. She deserves to have the happiness she's always dreamed about. And if she believes that she could be that happy with me, then I would do anything for her. No matter what.

I realized that my face had begun to slip so I quickly rearranged my features into a smile. My eyes strayed to the large audience sitting behind us, and I immediately focused on the bright silver hair seated half way through the 5th row. God I hated myself for wanting him even though it was my decision to break up with him to get married to another woman…but, Merlin, if I still didn't want him. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts and turned back to Ginny, repeating my motto that once I was bound to Ginny, I wouldn't have feelings or thoughts about any other person, Draco or otherwise.

Suddenly there was a growl of frustration and someone stood up, shouting, "That's It!"

Both Ginny and I turned and watched, eyes widened in surprise, as Draco stormed out of his row and up to the altar. We were both so frozen with shock that I didn't have time to react when he bent, wrapped his arms around my waist, and lifted me over his shoulder effortlessly. I was suddenly jerked out of my state of shock and began loudly protesting, beating his back with my hands and kicking his chest with my feet. My protests echoed throughout the still dead quiet ceremony hall. But nothing seemed to deter him.

I looked up to the scene as he began to walk away. Ginny was still frozen at the altar, tears pouring from her eyes, the Minister and the rest of the audience was in a similar state of shock. No one moved or said anything until Draco had reached the end of the aisle and turned the corner, disappearing out of sight. Suddenly it was as if a switch was turned, and everyone began screaming and moving all at once.

I heard shouts of "Call the Dementors!" and "Harry Potter has been kidnapped by a Death Eater!" My face paled and just as the first members of the audience rounded the corner, I felt a familiar tug in my stomach as Draco apparated us. The next moment, we were standing in our apartment.

There was a moment of stillness before I exploded, kicking until he put me down and screaming at him, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? I JUST LEFT GINNY STANDING AT THE ALTAR! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME! NO – MORE LIKE, HER FATHER IS GOING TO KILL ME! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"What was I thinking?" Draco repeated loudly, "More like, what were YOU thinking? Going off to marry someone you don't even love."

I hesitated before replying in a small voice. "I have to do this….For Ginny."

"How are you doing this for Ginny?"

"Because she deserves to have her happy ending and she wants it to be with me."

"So you really think, in the long run, that if you lie and tell her you love her, that she'll be happy?"

I bent my head – I was only lying for her own good.

"God." Draco sighed frustrated and ran a hand through his hair. "So not only are you ruining your own happiness, you're ruining mine and Ginny's too. Don't you get it? If you marry her now, you screw up any chances of her meeting her true soulmate – The only person who can give her TRUE happiness."

My mouth dropped open, I hadn't thought about that.

"And what about me? What about my happiness? Don't I deserve to be with the one I love?" His voice had begun to quiet until he was barely whispering at the end. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me – the first touch that we've shared since I broke up with him 2 weeks ago. I realized then how much I had truly missed it. We stayed in a companionable silence for a few minutes before I whispered against his chest, "But what about Ron and Arthur, and the Weasleys? They'll all hate me if I dump Ginny at the altar. And what about Ginny? How do I explain this to her?"

"Just tell her the truth, She'll understand." Draco and I jerked away from each other and towards the door, where the soft voice had come from. Ginny stood in the doorway, still in her wedding dress, tears glistening in her eyes – but this time, they were tears of happiness. She smiled softly at us before walking forward and embracing me. "I heard you two talking. Harry, why didn't you tell me that you didn't love me? Or that you already had another?" She pulled back and stared pointedly at Draco who nodded his head to her and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I just wanted you to be happy."

She nodded. "I will be. It just won't be with you. Don't worry, I'll find another and fall in love and we will live happily ever after." She smiled and hugged me one final time before turning to leave. At the door, she turned back to us, "and Draco if you ever hurt him, you'll have to deal with me."

Draco smirked and Ginny closed the door behind her. I took a deep breath before suddenly turning and tackling Draco to the floor. A wide smile was spread across my face and I couldn't seem to stop smiling. Draco smiled back at me and we leaned towards each other, lips meeting softly and warmth spread over the pair.

"Draco?" I whispered when the two broke apart for air. Draco 'hmm'ed. "I- er…I'm sorry about breaking up with you. And…er…" I buried my face in his chest and finished my sentence as quickly as I could.

Draco chuckled. "I didn't understand a single word of that."

I took a deep breath before I lifted my head, losing myself in his beautiful silver eyes. "I love you…"

Draco was frozen for a mere second before he smiled – _really_ smiled – and pulled me in for another kiss. "I love you too."

* * *

Thanks for reading my fic. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review so I know how to improve my skillz. Thanks.


End file.
